Computing systems such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, among many other types of computing systems, are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As computers become progressively more integrated with users' everyday life, the convenience, efficiency, and intuitiveness of the user-interfaces by which users interact with computing devices becomes progressively more important.
A user-interface may include various combinations of hardware and software which enable the user to, among other things, interact with a computing system. One example of a modern user-interface is “voice control” that may allow a user to provide speech data to a computing system in order to recognize verbal inputs. The data may be received, translated into text, and processed by the computing system, and may ultimately be used by the computing system as a basis for executing certain computing functions.
One mechanism used to facilitate recognition of verbal inputs is a grammar. A grammar may define a language and includes a syntax, semantics, rules, inflections, morphology, phonology, etc. A grammar may also include or work in conjunction with a set of word patterns, often referred to as a “grammar-based textual pattern,” which may include one or more words. Speech recognition systems may use the grammar and the word patterns to recognize or otherwise predict the meaning of a verbal input (e.g., what patterns of words to expect a human to say) and, in some cases, to formulate a response to the verbal input, that may take a form of one or more computing functions.